


i ain't lying

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x05, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Public Sex, and they gotta... be quiet..., ish, theyre in purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: "Well, I gotta admit Dean, he's got his strong points, but holy hell if he ain't a magnet.""Well, before we found Cas, you said it was my humanity that was drawing too much attention.""Yeah, that too."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	i ain't lying

**Author's Note:**

> all love for deanbenny, my favorite weird ship that somehow the actors also ship. but also. deancas, yknow.  
> fair warning: i wrote much of the first part of this while drunk, and i did not edit sober, so idk what it says oop.

If all the things in Purgatory weren’t trying to kill them, Dean might’ve tried to kill Cas when he and Benny finally caught up with the angel. Even Cas’s explanation of why he disappeared- trying to _protect_ Dean- didn’t completely put out the fire of his anger.

The whole trying to survive together put that issue aside, though. Mostly. Just until they got out of Purgatory, and _then_ Dean could tear Cas a new one for leaving him almost immediately.

He can barely keep himself from chewing Cas out whenever they stop to rest. Unfortunately, his body still needs to sleep, so Cas and Benny keep watch while he takes his little power-naps. He trusts Cas a lot more than he trusts Benny, of course, so Cas stays a bit closer than he lets Benny.

A lot closer, in fact, as he finds himself one night- mid-day- _whatever_ \- curling up next to a tree, back _to_ the tree, Cas just a couple feet away, standing guard as Benny fucks off to who knows where. Maybe gone to find food, or establish a perimeter, who knows. The point is, he’s left with Castiel, facing away from him, back and shoulders tense as he keeps a look out.

The time in Purgatory has been good for no one, Dean knows that, but Cas said it- he has a target on his back, because of all the… uh. Murder. Yeah. So Dean knows Cas is more in danger than he or Benny, is risking all their lives when they’re together. Of course, it just makes him appreciate Cas all the more, despite the fact that he’s still mad at him.

These things are running through his mind while he tries to go to sleep, closes his eyes and _can’t_ , ends up staring at Cas’s back, tenseness obvious enough even through the trench coat. At least, he likes to think he’s known Cas long enough to recognize Cas’s moods.

And Cas knows _him_ well enough that he doesn’t hear Dean’s usual snores, and turns around, eyes mostly on Dean but still flicking around, watching out for monsters. “You’re not asleep.”

“Can’t,” Dean replies simply, not even pretending to be asleep anymore.

“Is it the environment? Do you want me to put you to sleep?” Cas offers, but Dean shakes his head.

“Nah, s’okay. Even if you could sleep, I bet you couldn’t either,” Dean shrugs the best he can while lying down.

“I’ve told you before, it’s not safe for me here. And it’s especially not safe for those around me,” Cas grouses, and Dean just _knows_ he’s going to start on his “you’re better off without me here” monologue, so he interrupts him instead, “C’mere.”

“What?”

“Benny’s gone. I know you’re tense. And I need to sleep, but can’t. So come here,” Dean repeats, enunciating this time.

Cas glances around, looks back at Dean. “We can’t. It’s- it’s too dangerous, we don’t know when Benny will come back, it’s not-“

“What, smart? I’m not looking for smart. I’m looking for neither of us have had any since we got to this hellhole- since _before_ that- and it’ll help me sleep,” Dean argues.

Cas bites his bottom lip and frowns. “I could just touch your forehead and put you to sleep.”

“Yeah, but what’s the fun in that?” Dean asks with a grin, but he knows he’s already won when Cas moves closer, kneels down next to where Dean is curled up. Dean leans up for a kiss, lets Cas kiss him slow and sweet until the gravity of their very _vulnerable_ situation sets in with them and Dean is making the kiss dirty, circling his arms around the angel’s neck, tugging at his hair and using the resulting gasp to sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Dean is already well on his way to hard listening to Cas’s little whimpers as Dean sucks on his tongue and pulls on his hair to get him in the position he wants. When he slides his hand down, he finds Cas is getting hard too, lump growing in his pants as Cas moans when Dean squeezes it.

More moans spill from Cas’s mouth into Dean’s as Dean rubs and gropes at Cas’s cock, until he’s hard and panting into Dean’s mouth. It had been so long that Dean forgot how fucking _loud_ Cas is during sex, just unfiltered and unabashed, and Dean is realizing that kissing Cas to shut him up wasn’t doing the trick- a problem when they need to remain undiscovered.

Dean detaches from Cas’s mouth and cock- prompting a whine that only echoes a _little_ in the woods- and he maneuvers the angel around, so his back is to Dean’s front and he can grind against the other while he covers his mouth with a hand.

Cas makes a confused sound, a questioning sound when Dean’s hand covers his mouth, but then Dean’s hand is cupping his cock through his pants and the pleasure makes him moan Dean’s name. If his mouth had been uncovered, he’s sure he would’ve attracted every monster within a half-mile radius.

He’s definitely sure he would’ve attracted every monster within a mile-radius with his noises once Dean undoes his pants and pulls out his cock, stroking it quickly and roughly. The pain/pleasure makes Cas squirm in Dean’s arms, as it’s just a little bit too dry in a painful but just painful enough to be pleasurable way. Neither of them have lube (obviously), though, so Dean lets go long enough to spit into his hand, then returns, the slickness soothing the hurt from earlier and making Cas whine into Dean’s hand.

He can feel Dean’s cock grinding against his ass, blocked by both Cas’s pants and Dean’s, but it doesn’t stop him from reminiscing on the last time Dean fucked him, and mourning that they had neither the time nor the safety to do that now. Instead he bucks into Dean’s hand, his own fisted against Dean’s thighs on either side of his, alternatively thrusting into Dean’s grip and grinding back against Dean’s cock.

He can feel Dean panting against the back of his neck, the barest of moans slipping past as he pushes harder against the angel’s ass. Dean was always a lot better at controlling his noises than Cas, years of experience and quickies versus Cas, alive for thousands of years but still not quite used to the pleasure overtaking his body when Dean touches him.

It’s why Dean has to cover his mouth, he knows that, and Dean can feel the vibrations as Cas’s moans get steadily louder while Dean jerks him off. Dean squeezes the head of his cock as he hisses in the angel’s ear, “Quiet down, they’re gonna hear.”

And while the thought of monsters finding them because Dean is jerking him off shouldn’t be hot, because of the potential death and all, but the thought has Cas arching into Dean’s grip, now holding tight to Dean’s pants as the pleasure increases. Maybe it’s not the thought of getting caught, but the thought that Dean is making him feel good enough that he has to shout his pleasure to Purgatory- that others will know how Dean is debauching him.

And _that_ has him scrabbling hard at Dean’s pants, moans turning desperate as he thrusts into Dean’s hand, knowing he’s making a mess but he hardly needs Dean’s spit anymore, he’s leaked so much precome the way is slick. And there’s a squelching noise filling the empty air that they really need to kill ASAP.

Dean, for his part, is struggling to contain his moans against the back of Cas’s neck. It was that Cas is barely able to contain his noises because of the way Dean is making him feel- the thought has him grinding hard against Cas’s ass, and he knows he’s not going to let go of Cas’s cock for a second to free his own- he’s made his peace with the fact that he’s probably going to make a mess in his pants because he’d die if he stopped hearing the little whimpers that Cas was making as he was getting close.

He also knows they’re already on thin ice, that Benny or monsters could be back any moment, but he can’t help himself as he whispers into Cas’s ear, “C’mon, Cas, why don’t you come for me? You’re being so good for me, keeping those noises in. I know it’s hard, but once we get outta here, I’ll take you out somewhere isolated, yeah? And you can make all the noises you like. You know I like the noises you make, anyway. It makes me so hot when you moan my name, y’know? It’s making me hot now that you can’t even contain those noises, you have to moan for me when I touch you. The second I get my hand on your cock, you’re-“

Not that Dean gets to finish that thought, although he was barely able to get those sentences out, close as he was to coming in his pants, because Cas is choking down a wail of what sounds suspiciously like Dean’s name as he comes on his hand, hips jerking as Dean works him through it.

He full-body jerks as Dean sinks his teeth into the back of Cas’s neck, surely leaving a mark as he comes in his own pants, cock spurting as he grinds against Cas through it.

They’ve wasted enough time already, they know that, so Cas only lets them come down for a few seconds before he’s waving away the mess and tucking his cock away.

“I don’t think I can take that power nap now. Gotta keep moving,” Dean nudges Cas, plants a kiss on his cheek before helping him up, getting ready to go.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i finished the series. yes, it was very bad. i was very drunk while i watched 15x18-20 okay. it was the only way i could consume party city wig sam.  
> the good part of that is now i have the rest of this series planned out so yay ive got it all on lock


End file.
